


Promesse tenue

by Nelja



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Anime, Dark, Dubious Consent, Humor, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell se rappelle quand, dans l'anime, Ciel lui a promis une journée avec Sebastian. Sebastian ne trouve pas cela amusant, à tel point que Ciel pourrait même tenir parole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesse tenue

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Yana Toboso.
> 
> (Je sais que Grell est MtF, mais voilà, du point de vue victorien de Ciel, qui est celui de la fic, c'est un homme, donc le ship était compliqué à classer)

Quand l'insupportable shinigami aux cheveux rouges se présente à la porte du manoir Phantomhive en réclamant son salaire, Ciel a un bref éclat de rire sans joie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'audace. Et pourtant, il considère sérieusement de payer.

Ce n'est pas une question d'honneur, juste parce que Grell a tenu sa part du contrat. Bien sûr, il n'a pas envie de voir courir des bruits mettant en doute son honnêteté. C'est pour ça qu'il ne ment outrageusement qu'à des gens qu'il va tuer bientôt. Mais en l'occurence, le shinigami a tué sa tante, et Ciel se sent en droit de le faire mourir pour cela, dès maintenant, en tant que gentleman et en tant que chien de la reine. 

Mais pour l'instant, il se dit que cela peut attendre.

"Nous avons conclu un accord, lui et moi." répond-il à Sebastian qui ne lui demande pas. "La dernière fois, tu n'as pas réussi à le tuer. Cette fois, je te demanderai donc autre chose."

Il cherche une trace de tension dans le corps de Sebastian, sans la trouver. Cela n'arrive jamais. Mais cela veut peut-être seulement dire qu'il dissimule très bien. "Fais-le entrer."

Il attend que Grell soit là pour expliquer le marché qu'il a passé, et guette encore une fois chez Sebastian une réaction de dégoût, de révolte, d'énervement, n'importe quoi qu'il puisse écraser sous le poids de leur pacte, celui-la même qui écrase chaque instant de sa vie à lui.

"C'est vraiiii ? Oh, Seb-chan, tu verras, on ne s'ennuiera pas. J'ai prévu un grand nombre... d'activités. Il saisit le bras de Sebastian et commence à s'y frotter. Le démon est si rapide qu'il semble se téléporter de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Laisse-le faire, Sebastian." ordonne Ciel. Il n'essaie pas de dissimuler son sourire. "Vous pouvez aussi bien commencer dès maintenant."

Le majordome se soumet stoïquement. Ciel sent qu'il voudrait marquer nettement son déplaisir à Grell et n'en pas montrer une miette devant Ciel, mais même lui n'est pas bon à ce point.

"Si vous ne désirez pas qu'il ne se plaigne, je peux le lui interdire." propose Ciel d'une voix civile, comme s'ils discutaient d'une organisation de fête.

"C'est très aimable, mais je pense que quelques protestations peuvent rajouter du sel à l'affaire, ne pensez-vous pas ?" Le shinagami ondule de tout son corps de façon quasiment obscène. Il sort de sa manche des menottes, attache le poignet de Sebastian au sien. "Il peut même essayer de s'en aller, mais pas trop loin."

On peut voir nettement Sebastian faire une grimace. Oh, Ciel déteste ce shinigami, pas aussi fort que ce qu'il ressent pour son majordome, bien sûr, sa soif de revanche émoussée par le mépris, mais il doit reconnaître qu'il y a certains points où il est doué et où il peut être utile de solliciter son assistance. Comme mettre Sebastian mal à l'aise. En ce moment même, il est en train de lui faire des petits bisous dans le cou, qui sont probablement censés l'intéresser. Cela ne fonctionne pas le moins du monde.

"Obéis-lui en tous points pendant ces vingt-quatre heures, tant que cela ne nuit à aucun humain." ordonne Ciel. Voilà, comme cela Grell pourra même demander à Sebastian de faire semblant d'apprécier, s'il est ainsi incliné.

Ciel essaie un instant d'imaginer ce qui va se passer. Oh, Grell est impliqué, donc ce sera certainement ridicule. Pas le genre de spectacle qui l'intéresse, donc. Et pourtant, voir Sebastian humilié si profondément... s'il pouvait le voir craquer, voir exploser la haine brûlante qu'il doit ressentir en ce moment...

Il ne demandera pas à regarder. Pas parce qu'il est certain de ne pas le vouloir, mais parce qu'il ne demandera rien. Il ne veut rien devoir à ce shinigami. C'est bien pour cela qu'il paie son dû. Entre autres choses.

Quand Grell entraîne Sebastian avec enthousiasme, Ciel demande à lui dire quelques derniers mots, et murmure à son oreille : "Si tu es toujours avec lui une fois que les vingt-quatre heures sont finies, tu as le droit de le tuer avant de revenir. Ou pas. Si c'est trop difficile pour toi, ou si tu as fini par aimer ça."

Sebastian lance un regard noir qui lui coupe le souffle, et c'est bon, comme de se tenir droit dans une tempête.

Et, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Ciel gagne.

Pour vingt-quatre heures, en tout cas.


End file.
